Love
by Shadows of Illusions
Summary: Roppi thinks humans are way more bearable as long as Tsukishima is there.


**Author's Note: Wao. I'm on a roll.(Heh~ That's like a KHR Hibari-san pun~) Three stories in three days. I'm actually very proud of this one! Third story ever! Please review if you're able to! Enjoy~ ****Oh! By the way! I submitted this on, like, the second of September. I couldn't figure out how to edit it. OTZ ****Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Roppi never believed in pathetic emotions such as love. Ugh. Just the sound of the word brought a horrible taste to his mouth. Human beings really were idiotic for letting themselves be swayed by such stupidities. That's why he detested each and every one of them. They were selfish, greedy, and hypocritical. He, sadly, was one of them as well.<p>

As he walked through the park, he couldn't help but scoff at the couples surrounding him. They were laughing, giggling, and flirting with each other. It made him absolutely sick. They would act as if they meant what they said, but in reality, only want to mooch of each other. When they got bored, they'd leave the other person to find someone else. How disgusting. If he were able to he'd certainly-

"Roppi-san!" called a familiar voice.

Roppi didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Tsukishima was the only one who he'd ever allow to call him that. Reason why? Tsukishima was also the only person he'd ever allowed himself to get close to him. He honestly didn't understand how it ended up that way. Psyche had dragged him along to meet his 'friend' Tsugaru and had found out that Tsukishima was his brother. The two had clicked instantly. Roppi hated to admit it, but Tsukishima was a pretty decent human being.

When he turned around to face the blonde, he ignored the strange feeling in his stomach in favor of his usual emotionless face.

"Hello Tsukishima." he said in a monotone voice.

The taller of the two merely smiled shyly, which caused the feeling to get even worse, and responded.

"Hello Roppi-san. What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same." replied Hachimenroppi dryly.

Tsukishima let out a nervous laugh and visibly turned a light shade of pink.

'How cute. Wait. What am I thinking?' thought Roppi, mentally scolding himself.

"Actually, I was hoping to find and give you something." stated Tsukishima, shaking the burnette out of his thoughts.

"Give me something?" asked Roppi curiously.

"Yes. Today is Valentines Day." Tsukishima said while rummaging through his messenger bag.

'No wonder it's full of couples here.' thought Hachimeroppi as he waited anxiously. ' Why am I so nervous? It's not that big of a deal. He probably means it as a friendly gesture. Not that I'm expecting it to be a romantic one. We're friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Besides. Feelings are a waste of time.'

It wasn't just him just being a pessimist. It was just being realistic.

"Umm..Roppi-san? Are you listening?"questioned Tsukishima, slightly startling Roppi.

"Oh. Forgive me. What is it?"

Tsukishima took a deep breath and held out a black and red package. A white ribbon sitting on top of it. The shorter of the two took a while to process what it was, before slowly reaching out and taking it.

"P-Please except it, Roppi-san. I-I know it's most likely n-not the b-best chocolate you'll ever taste, b-but I did my best and I hope you enjoy i-it" stuttered out a very flustered Tsukishima.

Roppi simply stared at it with an unreadable gaze. The blonde cleared his throat and placed his hands on Hachimenroppi's shoulders. The latter looked up just in time for his lips to meet Tsukishima's. Before he could respond, the blonde pulled away with an extremely red face.

"I-I-I have t-to g-g-go to work, so maybe w-we can meet after. If that's a-alright with y-y-you!" questioned Tsukishima, practically shaking with nervousy.

Roppi stared at him for a few seconds, before a light smile appeared on his face.

"Alright. I'll meet you here after."

Tsukishima face brightened as he nodded and started jogging in the opposite direction of where he worked.

"Other way." called out an amused Roppi.

Tsukishima skidded to a stop and turned to run the other way with an embarrassed look.

After watching him run off into the right direction, Hachimenroppi looked at the box he was given and decided. As long as he could see Tsukishima smile and stutter in his adorable way, that maybe humans were just a bit more bearable.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Remember to review! Even if it's just 'It was nice.' I'll be happy~ Bye-Bye for now!<strong>


End file.
